Introduction
by Pieree
Summary: Dia adalah Harry Potter, bocah 10 tahun yang merupakan murid baru di Hogwarts. Sebagai salam perkenalan, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika Draco Malfoy sedikit mengerjainya. Draco/Harry. Dedicated to A 1000 Gifts For Harry! R&R?


**summary**

**Dia adalah Harry Potter, bocah 10 tahun yang merupakan murid baru di Hogwarts. Sebagai salam perkenalan, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika Draco Malfoy sedikit mengerjainya.**

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kelas sekolah Hogwarts, di sanalah pertama kali Draco melihatnya.

Dia duduk di dalam kelas. Sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani. Model potongan rambut hitamnya rapi, namun terlihat sedikit acak-acakan karena tak tersisir. Kedua mata di balik kacamatanya itu kadang berkeliling ke sekitar, mengamati tiap ornamen antik nan indah yang terpajang di sekeliling kelas.

Tak perlu ditebak-tebak lagi, dari sekali pandang saja Draco sudah dapat mengetahui; bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia yang baru saja dipindahkan ke dunia ini, dunia sihir.

Dan karena itulah dia, Tuan Lucius Draco Malfoy yang Terhormat, memutuskan untuk menyapanya...

"Goyle... Crabbe... ayo kita hampiri dia." Bocah pirang itu menyeringai.

...untuk sedikit mengajaknya bermain, mungkin.

.

.

.

**INTRODUCTION**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Draco Malfoy—Harry Potter)**

.

.

**one of one**

-perkenalan-

**...happy a 1000 gift for harry...**

.

.

Di sisi Harry sendiri, dia sedang mengalami masa-masa tegangnya. Tentu karena inilah hari pertamanya bersekolah di dunia asing. Walau di usia sepantarannya ia sudah cukup dibilang mandiri, karena sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya yang kejam, tetap saja ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di Hogwarts—nama sekolah yang sekarang ia tempati.

Dan oleh sebab itu, ia memilih untuk diam di dalam kelas yang gelap ini. Sekalipun bel masuk masih lama berbunyi. Ia biarkan dirinya terdiam, dan hanya ditemani oleh berbagai macam perabotan, buku, serta lukisan hidup yang tampak sibuk sendiri di dalam bingkai.

**Brakh!**

Mendadak, ada sebuah gebrakan di meja yang membuatnya terkejut. Bocah lelaki bermata lentik itu menengadah, lalu memandangi sosok lelaki yang terlihat nakal. Bersama kedua teman yang sudah berdiri di masing-masing sisinya, ia membagi sebuah seringai kepada Harry.

Harry menaikkan kacamata bulatnya yang sempat melorot, lalu menelan ludah. Ia cemas dan... takut.

"H-Hai..."

Draco tertawa. Ia rapikan dulu poni klimisnya ke belakang, lalu ia melirik ke arah samping kanan dan kirinya. "Kalian dengar itu? Anak baru tak tau diri ini mengucapkan 'hai' kepadaku..."

Goyle dan Crabbe—atau bisa dibilang kroni dari Draco itu—tertawa, dan Harry semakin gugup.

**Srek.**

"Geser sana!"

Draco memaksakan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Harry, tentu dengan sikut dan pundak yang mendorong kencang tubuhnya. Karena Harry yang masih belum berani melakukan perlawanan, ia mematuhinya tanpa suara. Ia biarkan lelaki pirang yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya itu memandang dari samping wajahnya yang sedang tertunduk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ha-Harry."

Draco mendengus. "Cowok kok gagap sih!? Jangan-jangan kau perempuan, ya!?" Draco menyentak pundak Harry sampai lelaki kecil itu merasakan nyeri di bahunya. "Terus badanmu terlalu ringan! Benar-benar seperti perempuan yang kurang gizi!"

"Mungkin dia memakai rok di balik jubahnya!" Lawakan Goyle membuat Draco semakin tertawa. Padahal Harry merasa hal itu tak ada lucu-lucunya.

"Ya, Goyle benar..." Draco tiba-tiba menarik ujung jubah Harry, membiarkan wajah mereka menjadi berdekatan. "Mungkin kau lebih pantas kalau diberi nama Harrita Potter."

Bersama aksen _british _yang kental, Draco menghinanya. Harry menahan diri. Walau ia kesal, ia tidak boleh kelepasan. Bisa-bisa Hagrid kecewa apabila dirinya sudah dikenai pelanggaran di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

"Hei, kenapa menunduk? Malu ya, Harrita?" Tiba-tiba draco merangkulnya, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang butuh pelukan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, ia berniat mendorong tubuh Draco yang menghimpitnya, namun di saat itu juga, Draco sudah terlebih dulu menarik kain jubahnya lagi dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Sana ke kantin, dan bawakan makanan untuk kami!"

Harry menghembuskan nafas pasrah, lalu ia menjawab. "Ba-Baik..."

Karena dirinya sudah bangkit dari bangku, Harry segera berbalik dan menelusuri ruangan. Dari kejauhan, Draco memperhatikan. Mungkin pada awalnya ia menertawakan sosok yang begitu mudah ditindas itu. Tapi entah kenapa, lama-lama keningnya mengkerut. Apalagi saat ia menyadari kalau sudah semenit lebih Harry menggunakan waktunya untuk mengelilingi kelas.

"Kau ini lagi apa sih!? Cepat ke kantin!"

"I-Iya..." Dengan cemas Harry berjalan ke sisi ruangan. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Malahan ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba-raba dinding.

"Mungkin dia buta, sampai tak sadar di mana letak pintunya." Crabbe berbisik, dan Draco pun menegakkan tubuh.

"Ck, dasar payah."

Dengan langkah angkuh, ia mendatangi Harry yang sedang panik di tempat. Ditariknya tangan bocah itu, lalu dia menyambar kacamatanya.

"E-Eh, itu punyaku..."

"Pinjam sebentar..." Draco memfokuskan pandangannya ke lensa kacamata Harry, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Tsch, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

**Set.**

Draco mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya, lalu ia arahkan ujungnya ke benda optik tersebut.

**Poof.**

"Nah, coba pakai..." Draco melemparkan kacamata itu ke tangan Harry.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Pakai saja!"

Harry merenung. Usai meyakinkan diri kalau Draco tak sedang mengerjainya, ia mengangguk. Sesudah ia memakai kacamata itu, ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

"Pandanganku... jadi menjelas..." Bisiknya dengan suara pelan. "Dan ruangan ini juga terlihat lebih terang..."

"Hn..." Draco melangkah kembali ke tempat di mana Goyle dan Crabbe mengamatinya. Namun suara Harry mendadak membuatnya terhenti.

"Terima kasih..." Ucapnya. "Baru kali ini... aku dikasih hadiah di hari ulang tahunku..."

Draco menoleh, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Harry yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Bahkan sampai ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang seputih susu.

Otomatis, Draco membeku di tempatnya.

Baru ia sadari, bahwa Harry adalah lelaki yang benar-benar... manis.

"Ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Iya..."

"Masalahnya aku lagi ngga ngasih kau hadiah, bodoh! Sana! Cepat ke kantin!" Draco memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona tipis yang juga sempat melintasi pipinya. "Jangan pakai lama!"

Harry mengangguk cepat. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya, ia pun berlari keluar kelas.

Dengan mendengus malas, Draco duduk di bangkunya lagi. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" Crabbe bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lalu... kenapa pipimu memerah?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada apa-apa!"

Ah, Draco lagi malu. Mungkin itu karena wajah Harry Potter yang dari tadi menghiasi pikirannya.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Halo, ini fict di fandom Harry Potter pertamaku. Untuk sekedar catatan cerita, aku ngebuat Draco, Harry, dll sekelas, hehe. Semoga kalian suka, dan happy birthday, Harry! Yay! \:D/**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
